Entity of the Lifestream
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: Escaping from ShinRa, Takita unknowningly makes her way to the Northern Crater. When she enters Gaia's Core for the first time, a demonic presence will make it her prison for an eternity. What will become of her fate? One-Shot OCxChaos R&R PLZ


**Entity of the Lifestream**

All she could do was run from the madness. So many tragedies have overcome this poor wander's soul. Her parents gave her up to the ShinRa Corp. and now the company is planning to use her as a new weapon by the hands of Professor Hojo. All she could remember from when she was young was that President Shinra approached her parents with an offer. The offer was that if they surrendered her for training to the company, they would be paid in generosity for the contribution on the behalf of the ShinRa Corporation. All she thought about then was that she was going to be a SOLDIER, but soon the lies faded, revealing the truth of their intentions.

Much later after a few weeks of intense training; she found out that her parents were killed during some bombing attack, but when she found out the truth, it turned out that the corporation had actually assassinated them, making sure they and her didn't find out about the big plans in store for her. Not excepting to become an experiment, she flees her prison, hoping to lose all the suffer she suffered by ShinRa's lies for good. All she could do to stop the pain from this madness was to run, run like a bat out of hell. From village to village, from town to town, Takita refused to stop; no matter the cost.

'No...I can't stop,' she thought to herself, 'I have to keep going, or ShinRa will find me. I refuse to be used as some guinea pig.' Her life was now shattered, but she refused to put her flame of determination for freedom out. Through the rain, she continues her trek away from her pursuers, as far as possible through either rain, sleek, or snow. She continues her journey to one of the villages near an important landmark, but she didn't know what it was. Upon entering, she had to make sure no one was following her. She stopped at an Inn for the night with a disguise for a specific reason: She was being hunted down by the company's elite Black Ops group, called 'Turks'.

The President wouldn't risk his security to hunt her down himself, so instead he sends ShinRa's police dogs to do the dirty work. Takita didn't know the Turks by name, but saw their appearances on first glance and that was all. Underneath her black cloak, all she had to wear was a black long sleeved shirt and light grey sweat pants; plus shoes on her feet. These were the only things she possessed and she couldn't afford to lose them. through the darkness of night, she jogs lightly towards a nearby village, hoping to rest for the night in the Inn from all the running and traveling she endured. As she entered the Inn, she made sure that there were no Turks around as she approached the clerk's desk to pay for a nights stay. With the key in hand, she made her way up the stairs to her room, making sure that no one was following her, even a Turk.

As she went to her room, her emerald green eyes shined to the lights of the lamps and her dark red hair shined with the intensity of fresh blood. "Phew...Thank god none of the Turks were following me. What is that landmark up ahead? It feels like its compelling me to go to it. I better ask about it tommorow," she said to herself. She's never seen a landmark like this before. For a strange reason, her traveling was drawing her to it like a magnet attracting metal. With her thoughts aside, she rested for the night and began to settle down.

She removes her cloak to rest for the night, using it for a blanket along with the covers. She drifts off to a peaceful sleep, a type of sleep she was longing for days while on the run. Takita drifts off to a peaceful slumber for a good hour, til suddenly; a foreign connection was scanning around its domain, hoping to pick something up from a long distance. A strange dream begins to envelope her, casting the lost soul into a world that she never knew. In a wispy-like aqua to pure yellow green environment, a demonic presence senses her thoughts.

'_What do we have here?...A lost human soul to torture for fun?_' it said in a telepathic sneer, '_Of all things to play with as child's play, but a shattered human with no reason to exist...How gullible. What is this 'ShinRa'? I haven't heard such a thing for thousands of years...Do you think you can tame me? I don't think so...I'm the very creature that will haunt you like the darkest of nightmares._' Suddenly the dream fades away, with the demonic cackle echoing in her brain.

Takita quickly rises from her sleep, frightened from the mysterious dream she was brought into. 'What the hell was that? What kind of monster was it?' she thought, trying to calm herself down from the only saw the silhouette of the demon, but knew for sure it had a big wing span and golden orbs for eyes. The dream shook her up so much, she didn't feel safe to return to sleep, but knew in her heart that she needed all the rest she could til the next day. Slowly, she calms down enough to return to her slumber, hoping that the dream wouldn't return.

The newly risen sun rose from the northeast region of Gaia with its fiery orange-red glow. The shining light shines down upon the village that Takita resided in and all the others. With bright intensity, it lighted its way into her hotel room like a spotlight, waking her from her sleep that she managed to obtain from the frightening vision she received previously last night. Takita begins to stir, slowing emerging from her bed with half opened eyes and a big yawn. She stretches her arms up in the air. "Man...That's the kind of sleep I was always wishing for since I was on the run," she said to herself.

She slowly gets up from the bed and carefully picks up her cloak, preparing to leave the Inn and ask about the landmark that was up ahead from this village. She heads downstairs to the clerk's desk and returns the key to her room, but before she left; she then asked a question, "Excuse me, do you know what that landmark is up ahead from here?" "You don't know? Everyone here knows for sure what it is. Its the location of the Northern Crater, where the entity Jenova crashed down so many years ago," replied the clerk.

Takita has heard of that name from ShinRa, its the very entity that they're studying and harvesting Mako from to make SOLDIERs and other things. "If your heading there, I'd advise you to reconsider. There are myths and stories going on that inside the Planet's Core, there resides a demon that is powered by Mako from its own source. They say it has been around for millions of years, much longer than before us. Other rumors state that the very mention of its name makes even Jenova tremble," said the clerk.

"What is its name?" asked Takita. As soon as she asked that question, a man from a table observed the scene. His red hair was spiked a bit at the top, but pulled back into a pony-tail. He wore a type of suit outfit, but the jacket was open, revealing a white shirt underneath. Goggles were around his forehead and red tattoo markings were below his eyes. The second man with him was darker skined than the red head. He wore almost the same outfit as the red head, but it was a suit; including a tie and gloves. A pair of black shades were worn, despite being indoors.

"Dunno...Somewhere in the myth it states its 'Omega' by maybe mistake, but those that learn its name...Don't live to tell about it. I don't know," answered the clerk. Their conversation soon ends and Takita leaves the Inn, but the two men at the table soon gets up, following her in a calm, casual manner. Takita continues through the streets, trying to figure out the demon's identity from her dream. If this story that the clerk said was true; then she has no choice but to head to the Northern Crater and find out for herself.

Suddenly, she feels a sense that someone is behind her. By instinct, she turns around, spotting the two men from the Inn she hadn't notice before. By their outfits and appearance, she knew who they were and who they worked for: They were Turks, and ShinRa must've assigned them to follow her til capture. She mentally panics and flees swiftly through the streets, looking for a way out of the village. In response to this, the red headed Turk and his comrade chased after her, while the red head brought out a walkie-talkie from his jacket.

"President Shinra...This is Reno. We spotted her and she's heading towards the Northern Crater. We're running after her as fast as we can go," the red head said into the microphone part of the walkie-talkie, named 'Reno'. "Good, at least you found her. Tseng is enroute to your location with the copter as we speak. The best way for both you and Rude to get to the Crater is by flight. Stay on pursuit," replied the president.

"Roger that," the suited man said out loud as he ran along side Reno, named 'Rude'. Takita exits the village as quick as she could from the chase, but soon she stops to see a ShinRa combat helicopter heading to the village. She knew that more Turks were on the way and she had to get to the Crater fast. The Turk pilot of the copter, Tseng, lets down a rope ladder to the other two below. A better climber than the other, Reno makes it first; while Rude tries to keep up, making it last. "We're heading to the Northern Crater, right?" asked Tseng.

"Yep we are..She's heading there, too," answered Reno. While the copter was enroute to Takita's location, she was ahead of the trio, traversing through a canyon-like turrain to find the entrance to the Crater's interior. She carefully navigates the small ledges that were suspended from the ground a few feet up, hoping not to fall down and break something. The second part was a suspended stone bridge, leading to the one person size ledges that lead to a cavern below the earth, possibly to the core of Gaia. The bridge appeared that it was made from either man, or magic, but she continues on carefully to get to the cavern below.

Takita continues onward carefully on the ledges, but as soon as she was in the home stretch, she heard one of the Turks yell out to her, "Hey! Hold it right there!" Takita panics and rushes to the cave, entering it at full speed. "I said 'Hold it right there!' Not 'Run for you life!'," said Reno. Navigating the stone fashioned platform-made bridge, she sees a sea of Mako below that could spell disaster for her if she fell into it. Echoes of groans of lost souls filled the caverns as she continued onward; til she saw a type of energy sheet of bright yellow green, to aqua green blocking the final location to the Planet's Core. She was hesitant to go through it if she could, but the sound of footsteps helped make her decision rather quickly.

She leaps right through with seconds to spare, but Reno and Rude were close behind. 'She went through there! Come on!" cried Reno. "Hold on! I'm coming!" replied Rude. They both each went through; gaining entry to the final location, 'Gaia's Core'. Takita observed the environment with her own eyes. The entire surroundings were just like her dream, but in reality there were stone pillars floating in the air. More stone platforms levitated around the room with shimmers of strands navigating the chamber. Takita was so distracted from the view of the Core of the Planet that Reno creeped behind her and stuns her with a strike of his shock staff.

"Gah!" Takita screamed as she fell to the ground, "No! I won't go back!" "Do you have any idea how long it took for us to track you down? Three weeks! It took us three weeks to find you!" growled Reno.

"Let go of me! Let go!" screamed Takita as she fought off the red head. Rude joins in with restraints in hand, but soon the entire ground they stood on shook with a powerful roar. Crackles of Mako energy sparked through the floating platforms, indicating a presence far worser than Jenova. "What the hell was that?" cried Reno.

"Is it Jenova?" asked Rude. "Don't sound like it..-" before the red head finished his sentence, a deep. demonic male voice roars out to the three, "Who dares disturb my slumber! Who dares waken me for my sleep! ANSWER ME!" Reno in return screams in a high note. A gush of pure Mako rises like a geyser, stretching out to the platform the trio were occupying.

"Gahhh! What the?" screamed Rude. As the three stood still and watched the Mako geyser, Reno spots something in the middle of it, "There's something in it! Look!" The red head then points at the center of the geyser, directly at a shadow spot that appeared to have golden colored eyes. Suddenly, the geyser breaks apart from the inside, revealing a demonic creature within it that shook the Planet's Core with a battle-cry roar. The demon had a pair of red webbed wings with a span of a giant bird of prey.

Drapes of red fabric dangled on its wings like a curtain. Its entire skin was a dark grey with lines of bright neon green on its torso; especially near its chest. It's silver white hair draped down to past its waist, pulled back near the end with a type of red fabric. A long band of silver white hair drapind down to its chest. Its curled horns were of short length pointing up and pointed demon ears, twitching in annoyance of being awoken from its slumber. Its right arm had on a golden colored metal gauntlet with sharp fingers at the end. Its talon-like claws on its feet were also gold, including the rings around its ankles and the type of collar fashioned necklace.

The only thing that it wore was a red, tattered cloak-like loincloth with buckles. Straps and buckles were also wrapped around its thighs and upper forearms. More red fabric was wrapped arouund the back of its wings where its connected to its back. The demon gave a growl, baring its sharp fangs. It lands onto the platform with force, showering a dust cloud of debris to the sky. It was the height of a tall human. Takita looks up at the creature with fear in her eyes and so did the Turks. Just when Takita thought she was going to be saved, the demon looks down towards her, suddenly grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here? It seems your the one that heard me through telepathy...How precious," it said, ending the last syllable with a hiss. Acting stupid and a hero, Reno takes a swing with the shock staff at the demon, but it soon takes flight away from the platform. "Get away from her! She's ours!" roared Reno.

"Not anymore she's not," the winged demon growled. It gave one big flap from its wings, creating a gust of wind that felt like a hurricane wind. Takita holds onto a rock spike for dear life, but the two Turks weren't so lucky. As Reno flew backwards from the wind gust, he hits into his partner and the two flew out of the room, screaming. The gust soon ends and Takita finally loosens her grip, realizing that she too has to get away from the demon. She quickly gets up from the ground and makes a dash towards the entrance, but as if by magic; the two large boulders were moving towards the opening from the side, blocking the only exit available.

'No! Its blocking me in!' she shouted in her head, 'Almost there...!' Just when she thought that she was going to make it, she trips on a small rock, slowing her down even more. "No!" she screamed. Takita didn't make it, she was trapped inside the Planet's Core with its demon occupant.

"Let me out!" screamed Takita. "I'll never let you out...Its been so long since I've had any company from humans, including those just like you. How long again?...Thousands of years. Its so lonely in this place," the demon cooed.

"Who are you? Are you called 'Omega'?" asked Takita in a panic. "Omega? Bwah ha ha ha ha ha! They're calling me 'Omega' now? Stupid humans these days. The name isn't 'Omega'...Its 'Chaos'," the demon laughed, identified as 'Chaos', "You better get used to this, because your going to keep me entertained and company...For..Ever...Til you go to the Lifestream." Takita didn't like the way the idea sounded. She fled to the right of exit, entering a series of cave channels that wound its way through the planet.

Chaos followed behind, gliding forward with a grin on his face. Takita carefully navigated the cavern system, trying to get over a few ledges and running carefully down the slope. She makes it to the bottom; til out of nowhere, Chaos's demonic voice echoes throughout the area, "You can't hide from me forever! I am everywhere in the Planet's Core. Not even that alien, Jenova could get away from me." Takita panicked from the message and backed into the stone wall of the cavern. She slowly tip toed backwards into the stone structure, but this will soon turn out to be a big mistake.

Crawling down the wall was the demon, Chaos. Slowly and quietly, he made his way to the unsuspecting Takita with the stealth of a cheetah. Raising his wings slightly, a breeze of wind blew into her back, causing the panic he wanted to see in her soul. "Like I said...Takita...I am everywhere in the Planet's Core. I already know your name through your mind," said Chaos. Takita turns around and backs away from the demon. By pure instinct, she ran away from the area and continued to navigate into the other chambers of the cave, hoping to get away from Chaos and manage to find a way out of Gaia's Core.

For a total of two hours, Chaos continues to toy with her from various locations. He sneaks out of the shadows and grabs her shoulder, saying, 'You can't escape me!'. Then he'll leap from the ceiling's stalagmites to the ground, giving chase with a cackle. For two hours this was all that happened, til she got to the last area from her run. It was deeper away from the lit-up caves above and more dimmed with darkness. Exhausted and tired, Takita couldn't continue onward. She soon collapses to the ground with no energy to spare, unable to fight off the persistant demon that was chasing her.

She didn't have to wait that long, for the demon was walking at his own pace towards the scene. In his own twisted mind, he began to form a new idea of fun. "What's the matter? Can't get up? Tsk tsk tsk..What a shame. I think I know something else we can do while the dimmed environment is still dark," purred Chaos. "What do you want? What do you want me to do?" pleaded Takita. 'Why did I ask that? I've got a bad feeling,' thought Takita.

"I've been all alone here for an extremely long time. Its not healthy these days to be alone for a long while. Now that you're here...You...Will be my new playmate. That way you can get away from those two idiots that were chasing you. What do ya say about that...Sweetheart," answered Chaos, lowering himself to her level, showing his sharp fangs in the process. Takita was in shock, "What did you just call me? How dare you..." Before she could summon the stregnth to slap him, the winged demon immediately flips her onto her back, turning the tables further. With her arms pinned to the ground, there was no way out.

"I thought you couldn't get up..How sweet. From this day forward til the day you die, You will be my new playmate," said Chaos, leaning closer in her face, "So get used to it." Takita tried to use whatever strength she had left to kick Chaos off of her, but to no avail, she wasn't strong enough. The demon then opens his wings, shaking and rattling them like a rattle on a rattlesnake. She couldn't understand why he was doing this, but within a few minutes; she began to feel faint. As the demon's wings continued its job, Takita realized it was some kind of hypnotic effect.

"Think of it like this: If you stay here with me, you will never go back to this 'ShinRa' ever again. If you choose to leave...I'll have to kill you. No one leaves here alive after learning my name. Consider it a ticket to the Lifestream for free," said Chaos. "No...I don't want to die...I'm too young to die...Since I'm not going back to ShinRa, I might as well get used to this... What...Do you want...Me to do," answered Takita, falling into a short slumber. It was a submissive move, but she didn't have any choice. If she stayed, she would never have to worry about the ShinRa Corperation again.

If she left the Planet's Core, her life would end by the hands of Chaos. It was like the clerk from the Inn said, those that learn its name don't live to tell about it. Takita rested for only a few minutes, til she woke up in a groggy daze to find that she was in a different location, somewhere deeper into Gaia's Core. The chamber was big enough like an Inn's bedroom, but the floor was decorated by skulls and bones of humans that ventured into the Planet's core that learned of Chaos's name. It was as dark as the night sky, but she was still able to see in the darkness.

She couldn't get up, nor move; the hypnosis trick that Chaos did worked as a submissive tactic. Takita wasn't going anywhere, she was trapped inside the Northern Crater...For life. As Takita rose her head, she spotted the demon moving towards her with his wings spread, as if it was a demon rite before the demon mates; acting as a courtship. Chaos only crawled slowly towards his prey, seeing what reaction Takita was giving off. She lays her head back down, scared from what was going to happen in a short amount of time.

'Oh god! He's heading towards me! Is this in some way a paralysis spell?' thought Takita as she mentally panics. Chaos was halfway near her and closing, speeding up a bit to get to her side in time. 'Oh, what's the use? If I leave, I'll get killed and if I stay, I don't have to worry about ShinRa anymore. If this really is going to happen, I can't stop it...I'm too weak,' Takita thought some more. Now the demon was near her, crawling on her with his wings still open. Chuckling and cooing, Chaos made his way onto her with ease and no resistance.

Takita kept her eyes closed as Chaos looked down onto her face. She could feel the hot air of his breath on her face, meaning he was near her. "Why keeping your eyes closed, my dear? I want to see those eyes..The very windows to your soul. Let me see them," purred the demon as he nuzzles the left side of his face into her right side. Takita couldn't fight it, so she did what she was told and opened her emerald eyes for the demon to see. Chaos peers into Takita's eyes with his golden eyes. As she was distracted from this gaze, Chaos takes his golden gauntleted claws towards the top of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Takita, frightened on what was going to happen next. "You don't need this...For now," answered Chaos. With one downward swipe, the demon rips the shirt down the middle, ripping it in half and whatever armor of clotheing underneath. With persicion, his claw didn't scratch her skin. Takita gave a shriek. The demon gives a soft coo and rips the shirt wide open, exposing her now bare torso. Chaos began to purr, staring at the girl with a sense of lust.

"Don't hurt me, please...Please don't," whimpered Takita as the demon lowered himself to her. She blinked only once, suddenly seeing the demon's face closer to hers. "Your in my lair now...It'll soon become your new home," he said to her, purring with each pause of his sentence. He drew closer to her, hoping to earn a kiss to begin this strange, demonic ceremony in his mind. Takita was hesitant.

"What are you doing? Don't...Please...What are you-" Her sentence was cut off by the demon's deep kiss, sapping away all the stregnth she had mustered. She tried to fight it, but to no avail; her body began to except it. Her will to fight was wanned drasticly with each passing second. That will to fight was gone, only the will to except this advance and more suddenly took over. Against her judgement, Takita's hands and arms wrapped themselves around the winged demon's back, as if giving in to his lustful needs for the rest of the day.

The kiss suddenly comes to an end and the two stare at one another, leaving Chaos smirking. "That wasn't so bad. Just accept it...You have nowhere else to go but here," he said to her, "Besides...Your mine now. I knew you would come to the Northern Crater by either escaping from this 'ShinRa', or was it something else I missed that drew you here..Who knows. For as long as life, you will remain here...With me, forever. To make sure that Jenova knows your mine..." He then lifts Takita up by her shoulders gently, making her back face his front.

She could feel the rest of her shirt slip off by the demon behind her, leaving her half bare. The demon begins to lightly nibble on her right shoulder blade, pricking it with his sharp teeth like needles to skin. As Takita was looking around, she spots a large glass shard that was big enough to be a mirror in front of her. Looking at her half bare self for a minute and the red blood spots from the nibbling, she notices a type of vampiric feature to the demon: Sharp canine fangs. Not only that, but he also had sharp fangs below on his lower jaw, acting like a double set.

After a few minutes of stopping his nibbling, Chaos rose his head up and bared the double set fangs Takita saw in the mirror, preparing to mark her in one bite. Takita knew this was going to hurt, so she closed her eyes in preperations to the incoming pain. 'This is gonna be painful, but I have no choice,' she thought. In one swift motion, Chaos sinks his fangs into her shoulder, piercing skin and drawing blood to the surface. Takita screamed in pure agony, as if she gotten shot by one of the Turks with a gun. The pain was too intense for her mind to comprehend. She faints, falling back down to the ground.

Her vision went black and she remained still for a few minutes, til she felt someone kissing her again and gaining smooth access to her cavern, with the taste of the kisser; tainted with her own blood. Takita knew who it was almost immediately by the feeling of sharp fangs. She didn't fight, nor struggle, but returned the action unconsciously. The sudden kiss ended within the minute, giving her enough time to open her eyes half way to see the very demon in front of her. The demon moves his head to the left side of her neck, beginning to nibble once more and leaving small red blood spots.

Takita didn't fight this advance off, she instead closed her eyes and succumbed to what was laying ahead. She fell into a hypnotic trance by the aura the demon was invisibly giving off, making her submissive and compliant to what the demon wanted from her. As a few minutes passed, Takita soon felt the rest of her clothes being slipped off with her shoes first. She gave a little whimper to this, but was soon calmed into a trance by the demon's kiss. Once more, Takita wraps her arms around his back as the kisses continued. It soon ends a minute later and she tilts her head back in submission, as if she was saying, 'I give up, do whatever you want to me.'

The winged demon lowers his restarted nibbles to her chest, earning sudden gasps from the woman he was loving on. Soft moans and gasps were the only things escaping from Takita's fragile lips, indicating that she was enjoying this against her fragile will. Within a few moments of the demon wooing his mate, Takita then suddenly feels something different: the demon was wiggling out of his only clothing: the cloak-like tattered loincloth. She knew what this meant, but she didn't fight back; instead, she allowed him to continue.

The two were now on the same level, continuing from where they left off with the nibbling and the wooing she was receiving. The demon lowers himself onto her, giving Takita a chance to nuzzle his neck. She took that chance and began to nibble there like he did with her with amazing results, causing Chaos to purr in content. With her fingertips, Takita traced the bright green lines on the demon's torso with care. She wondered if they were scars from a battle against this 'Jenova', or were they a part of his appearance. As she continued to trace the lines at his abdomen, he began to giggle.

"That tickles," Chaos replied. She gave a soft chuckle and continued from where she left off. As she continued her nuzzling, she manages to touch the demon's wings for the first time since all this happened. Takita memorized all the details of the structures on Chaos's back; from the red webbing to the dark gray rims that matched the color of his skin. After finishing the memorization, the demon breaks the nuzzling cycle and embraces into a heated kiss, just like earlier with his mouth tainted with Takita's own blood.

The taste of her own blood was gone when they embraced once more, exploring each other's cavern in a slow pace, in a trance-like slow pace. She fell into a deeper trance with each passing second, allowing her head to fall to the floor gently with care. Takita closed her eyes for a moment, falling into a deep slumber as the demon continued onwards, pleasing himself in ways that quenched his need in the art of lust. A total of five minutes have passed and Takita was slumbering further in a trance-like state, but she came around a few seconds later as she began to feel she was being prepped for something.

The demon situates Takita flat on her back, moving her legs apart for entry lightly and gently. The feel of the gold metaled gauntlet on her right thigh caused her to twinge a bit, whimpering lightly under her breath. There was a good reason for this: She hasn't engaged in this kind of activity before. Shee whimpers again, but the demon responds with a soothing kiss, calming her enough to make entry inside her more easy and less painful. With Takita distracted for the moment, the winged Mako demon enters her without resistance, stopping for a minute for the girl to adjust to this new feeling.

Takita gave a small, very quiet whimper as tears streamed down her face. The sudden urge to feel overtook her from the start of this like a virus. To soothe her anxiety, the Mako demon lowers his head to hers, embracing into another passionate kiss. As they continued on connected; slow and rythymic thrusts soon followed. With each thrust from the demon, Takita and her mate bobbed up and down with the force given into them. They disconnected from their kiss, giving Takita an opportunity to give out a few gasps and moans as she felt the pulsing sensations inside her groin.

With her right hand, she reaches down to the Mako demon's lower back, holding on as he continued to thrust into her. Within a few more minutes, the thrusts were becoming faster a bit, but harder. With each stroke of those bundle of nerves inside the girl, she gasps out the demon's name. Their coils inside them began to tighten and tighten and tighten til their release coursed through their bodies. Within a few more minutes, the coils begin to reach their breaking point and their climax was apparent with each thrust. The girl's walls tightened with each thrust, knowing that the end of this ecstastic event. Like all good things in life, especially escatsy, has to come to an end.

In one final thrust, Takita's vision goes starry with a flash of white as her release consumed her, screaming out her newly aquired lover's name. Chaos shudders his own release, whispering Takita's name in her ear. The two suddenly collapsed from the wooing event and fell into a slumber, huffing and breathing heavily from the intense loving they gave to each other. Unlike the previous sleep, this one lasted for the rest of the night to the next day, granting Takita a well deserved rest. The rising sun shined down onto the impact side of the Northern Crater and the rest of Gaia; even the caverns near the Planet's Core shined into the demon's dwelling. Takita was the first to wake up.

Slowly, she begins to wake from her sleep, sitting up slowly to rub her eyes. As she got up, Takita noticed that her shirt and the other clothings under it was stitched back together with strong threads of white. 'Chaos must've did this while I was still asleep...Why?' thought Takita. As soon as she finished her thinking, the sounds of clicking from talons or claws were heard coming towards the demon's lair. She looked up to see where the source of the sound was coming from, revealing it to be Chaos, holding two plates of well cooked fish and toast, one for her and one for him.

"Did you finally wake up? I had to go out and find breakfast for us while you was still asleep. There ya go," said Chaos, leaning down to give the plate to Takita. She takes the plate and begins to eat the food. After a few bites of the fish, she turns to the demon with a question, "Did you fix my shirt and that?"

"I knew it was the only shirt you had in possession, so I stitched it back together while you was still slumbering. That way, you will have something decent to wear. When I go back out again, I'll find you a new one," replied Chaos. Takita finished her meal within a couple minutes, laying back down to rest for a bit. Chaos finishes a few minutes later, holding her with his wings ands arms. For the remainder of half a day, this is how it was with Takita embracing the very demon she was trying to get away from, but in the end, maybe that dream-like message had something to do with this.

Eitherway, Takita was now a prisoner to Gaia's Core by the hands of Chaos, but maybe its not so bad for her. At this rate, she doesn't have to deal with ShinRa, nor the Turks ever again. In the copter heading back to HQ, Tseng, Rude, and a dazed Reno were lamenting over their failed mission. "I'm telling you, sir! It was a demon that was as big as an adult human with BIG wings and golden eyes!" said Reno to President Shinra on the communicator.

"It even had long silver hair. The only thing it wore was a tattered, red buckled loincloth," said Rude. Shinra listened in disbelief from his desk, "Are you two making this up, or is your minds playing tricks on you?"

"We're not making this up, sir...We saw it in the crater!-" "Enough of this. Just return to base and we will discuss this later in a report. No more stories from the both of you," the president interrupted the red head. The two fell silent and proceeded from there back to base. "Are you guys sure you saw what you saw?" asked Tseng.

"We're not lying. We saw what we saw and that's that. Now what are we going to say to the president about this?" answered Reno. "We can make something up, like the vapor of the Northern Crater messed up our brains and we were just halluciating," said Rude.

"That could work...But That thing was real and you know that. We were blown out of the area from that gust of wind. What are we going to tell him," said Reno in a groan. For the remainder of the trip back, Reno and Rude tried to think of an excuse for their failure to President Shinra, but to no avail, there was none to say. Turks didn't need to have an excuse, because almost immediately, the president of the company would always know why. All they had to do was to take the heat and make sure this doesn't happen again, Never again.


End file.
